Samain
by chupeechan
Summary: Cadeau pour hp-drago pour la 100e review de Verum Tempore /!\ Gare au moresome /!\ Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! l'image n'est pas à moi


**Bon chose promise, chose due ! Et vu qu'il y a eu comme qui dirait un couac dans les reviews, je vais vous gracier non pas d'un mais de deux OS ! Oui deux ! Les concernées sont au courant et je sais que vous n'allez pas vous plaindre ! Bref, celui-ci est mon premier moresome. Ménage à quatre requit par hp-drago. J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^**

**/!\ il y a un risque de bouffées de chaleur /!\**

**Disclaimer: Quand bien même les personnages appartiennent à JKR, les situations dans lesquelles ils sont présentés n'ont rien à voir avec son oeuvre. Rien de rien ! **

* * *

- Demain… Elle sera nôtre demain. Dit celui qui semblait être le meneur du petit groupe qui profitait de la pénombre pour passer inaperçu.

- En es-tu sûr ? Demanda l'un des deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir un an de plus ! Renchérit le troisième membre de leur cercle.

- Samain est demain. La nuit de toutes les nuits, la seule où nous pouvons revendiquer notre compagne. Elle ne nous résistera pas…

Hermione Granger avait l'impression d'être suivie depuis quelques mois. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression presque constante d'être épiée. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses amies, elle avait eu le droit à différentes réactions. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle devenait limite paranoïaque, Lavande lui avait parlé d'un amoureux transi qui devait être timide et Luna… Luna avait été Luna et lui avait dit que vu le nombre de Joncheruines qui s'étaient amassée autour d'elle dernièrement, elle ne devait pas s'étonner de réagir ainsi. Elle avait par la suite ajouté que Samain approchait et qu'elle était peut-être destinée à une des multiples créatures ayant pied dans les deux mondes.

- Après tout, Samain est propice aux évènements magiques et mythiques, avait-elle ajouté.

Pour Hermione, Samain était simplement l'Ancienne appellation d'Halloween. Elle aimait la façon qu'avaient les sorciers de la fêter. Bien loin du folklore réservé aux élèves de Poudlard. Une fois l'an, chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière laissait leur nature profonde prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas rare de voir de nombreux couples chercher le couvert des fourrés ou des ombres pour s'adonner aux joies de la chair. Quelquefois, il s'agissait de triades ou de plus. Elle n'avait jamais laissé ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus mais elle s'était souvent demandé ce que cela ferait d'agir librement, de se laisser porter par ses pulsions et si elle réussirait à se perdre sous les douces tortures qu'un ou plusieurs amants infligeraient à son corps.

La fête de Samain de cette année avait lieu au manoir des Malfoy. Hermione avait depuis longtemps fait la paix avec la famille au sang pur. D'abord avec Narcissa, puis Draco et enfin avec Lucius. La guerre était finie depuis six ans maintenant et elle était devenue très amie avec eux, surtout avec Astoria, la femme de Draco. Elle savait que la fête serait grandiose et totalement fastueuse, Narcissa était une excellente hôte. Elle ne fut pas déçue. La salle de bal dans laquelle tous se retrouvaient était merveilleusement décorée. De nombreuses feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol et crissaient sans s'effriter sous les pas, et de nombreux voiles mordorés donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère fantasmagorique et mystérieuse. Des chauves-souris dorées, faites de feuilles de papiers et ensorcelées, volaient ça et là, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les immenses toiles d'araignées savamment disposées. Les immenses portes-fenêtres de l'endroit s'ouvraient sur le jardin, dont une grande partie avait été ensorcelée, préservant ainsi la zone du froid qui régnait en ce trente-et-un octobre. L'atmosphère était délicieusement douce et propice aux futures explorations auxquelles ne manqueraient pas de se livrer les nombreux invités.

Elle était arrivée peu avant dix heures. Elle avait choisi d'arriver à cette heure pour différentes raisons. Elle ne voulait pas être l'une des premières et avait dû lutter contre sa ponctualité habituelle. Elle avait ainsi prit le temps de prendre soin d'elle. Paressant dans un bain parfumé, brossant ses boucles avec soin, choisissant des dessous affriolants et une robe vaporeuse qui sublimait parfaitement ses formes pulpeuses et harmonieuses. La principale raison de ce retard voulu était qu'elle voulait attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle voulait goûter aux joies de la luxure et sentir qu'elle pouvait provoquer le désir chez n'importe quel homme. Bien qu'un ou deux, voire même trois avaient ses préférences… Elle savait qu'ils seraient là et espérait de tout cœur que l'un d'entre eux succomberait. Elle donnerait tout pour sentir les mains de l'un d'eux sur son corps. Théodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint.

Les trois étaient très différents mais faisaient saliver n'importe quelle femme. Surtout Marcus. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les merveilles de la dentisterie magique, il dégageait une aura d'une masculinité sans égale. Ses yeux noirs semblaient la déshabiller quand il lui parlait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit le cas. Il était une force brute et elle avait maintes fois imaginé ce que cela ferait, d'être prise contre un mur par lui. Nul doute que l'homme saurait l'y maintenir avec sa musculature impressionnante… Adrian était un dieu grec en chair et en os. Yeux verts hypnotiques, chevelure cendrée coiffée à la perfection, une subtile musculature gagnée grâce au Quidditch et des lèvres pulpeuses à se damner. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder quand ils échangeaient des banalités, admirant l'ourlé de la supérieure et la pulpe de l'inférieure. Se retenant de gémir quand il se les mordillait. Les yeux bleus indigo de Théo semblaient transpercer son âme quand elle croisait son regard. Elle était constamment attirée par la légère toison qu'elle apercevait quand il ne boutonnait pas sa chemise jusqu'au bout. Se demandant à quoi elle ressemblait sous le tissu qui l'emprisonnait et jusqu'où elle allait… Elle était définitivement leur captive.

Marcus Flint trépignait sur place. Il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose, l'arrivée de sa lionne. De leur lionne. Tout comme les Malfoy, il avait retourné sa veste au dernier moment sur le champ de bataille. Il avait vite compris que Potter sortirait vainqueur, Pucey et Nott junior aussi. Bien mal leur en avait pris cependant. Certains Mangemorts s'en étaient rendu compte et leur cadeau d'adieu les avaient mis dans une situation qu'il leur avait été difficile de gérer. Il abhorrait la rumeur certifiant qu'il devait son sourire à la magie. Aucun sort n'avait remis en place sa dentition. Sa transformation, si. Il en était de même pour Adrian et Théo. Ils étaient ses frères maintenant et ils partageaient bien plus que leur nouveau statut. Ils partageaient une compagne et ils avaient tous les droits de faire d'elle leur épouse. Après tout, la concernée avait veillé à légaliser certaines pratiques de celles tombant sous la coupe du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Dont celle concernant les âmes sœurs. Leur lionne était définitivement digne d'eux…

Théo s'ennuyait. Il sentait les phéromones qui saturaient sans vergogne la pièce et il savait que ce n'était que le début. Il avait hâte que son petit rat de bibliothèque arrive et qu'enfin le jeu commence. Il rêvait de cela depuis qu'il l'avait sentie, trois ans plus tôt. Après leur transformation, Marcus, Adrian et lui avaient été obligé de fuir et d'apprendre à accepter ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils avaient rejoint une communauté au fin fond de la Louisiane et avaient appris à vivre en temps que créatures humanoïdes douées de magie et non plus en temps que sorciers lambdas. C'était là qu'ils avaient pour la première fois entendus parler du concept d'âme sœur. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé du grand amour avait été comblé, mais il l'avait été bien plus quand il l'avait reconnue. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Draco de l'avoir invité à son mariage. Il n'avait même pas bronché quand ses frères d'arme avaient réagi de la même façon que la sienne en la voyant. Il n'en avait eu cure. Seul comptait le fait que la fougueuse Gryffondor serait prochainement sienne. Il avait hâte…

Adrian fut le premier à voir leur alter ego. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder ses compagnons dans le droit chemin. A les empêcher de l'enlever au vu et au su de tous pour lui donner la place qui était la sienne. Merlin savait qu'il en avait lui-même plus qu'envie et il avait dû combattre ses propres pulsions en plus des leurs. Trois longues années passées à se contenir, à être capable de la côtoyer sans céder à l'envie de plonger ses dents dans la chair de son cou, si gracile, pour ainsi la marquer comme son égale. Elle était leur reine, la souveraine qu'ils choieraient pour l'éternité. Les anciens dieux béniraient leur union, il en était sûr et Samain était l'unique moment qui leur garantirait de faire d'elle la déesse de leur nuit. Leur _Nyx_. Il se régala de l'apparence de leur lionne, appréciant ses courbes, si subtilement mises en valeur par la mousseline qui enveloppait son corps. Elle était un présent, leur présent, et il avait hâte de déballer ce dernier en tirant sur la cordelette qui retenait la robe qu'elle portait…

Hermione était déçue. Elle avait cru, un instant, apercevoir ceux qui parasitaient ses rêves et ses pensées. Pourtant, elle avait beau les chercher, elle ne trouvait aucun d'entre eux. Elle avait navigué parmi les nombreux convives, parlant avec certains et buvant avec d'autres. Elle avait vu nombre d'entre eux partir, se tenant la main pour disparaître derrière une tenture ou quelque part dans le jardin. Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande, les jumelles Patil et Blaise, Neville se faisant emmener par Susan et Hannah ou encore Luna et son explorateur… Même Molly et Arthur s'étaient éclipsés, désinhibés par le vin d'elfe et l'odeur musquée des échanges amoureux. Elle voulait plus que tout, elle aussi, faire partie de ceux qui laissaient libre court à leur passion. De dépit, elle sortit de la salle de bal et déambula, suivant tout de même le sentier jusqu'au labyrinthe créé pour l'occasion. Elle s'y enfonça, gardant toujours une main sur le mur végétal de gauche et explora l'endroit. Elle arriva bientôt en son centre et décida de profiter de l'endroit. Elle avança jusqu'à un bosquet de rose et s'assit sur le banc qui se cachait là. Regardant la lune, elle souhaita pouvoir partager l'endroit avec quelqu'un…

Théo fut le premier à entrer en action. Il marcha, silencieusement jusqu'à elle et prit le temps de l'observer. Elle avait les yeux clos et semblaient perdue dans ses pensées. Il porta une main à sa joue, la caressa du pouce et regarda ses yeux s'ouvrir, passant de la surprise à l'étonnement. Il se délecta de voir le sang lui monter aux joues et lui tendit la main, afin de l'aider à se relever. Là, il la plaqua contre lui prestement et savoura le petit cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il devinait douces.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout, douce Hermione, souffla-t-il.

- Non, je… C'est…

- Il y a si longtemps que je rêve de te tenir dans mes bras… Poursuivit-il en posant son nez contre sa jugulaire, inspirant le parfum floral qu'elle exsudait et percevant les battements erratiques du cœur de la jeune femme. Je rêve de te faire connaître les délices de la chair, ajouta-t-il en léchant le lobe de son oreille et souriant quand il sentit les jambes de sa lionne se dérober sous ses paroles.

- Théo…

Il pencha la tête et captura les lèvres de sa douce dans un baiser fiévreux. Il aurait tout le temps du monde pour être doux. Il avait trop attendu ce moment et se reput du goût miellé des lèvres de sa douce. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Marcus s'était collé au séant de leur promise et il le sentit parsemer le haut de son dos de légers baisers et autres coups de langue.

- Si sucrée… Ronronna-t-il.

- Marcus ?

- Ma lionne est si intelligente… Théo et moi attendions avec impatience de te trouver seule. Tu es toujours si entourée…

- Mais ?

- Patience, ma belle… Nous allons te faire découvrir ce que signifie Samain.

Hermione se demandait si elle ne s'était pas endormie et laissait donc son incorrigible et coquin subconscient prendre possession de ses songes. Théo l'embrassait à pleine bouche et caressait sa langue de la sienne, pendant que Marcus frottait son – impressionnante – érection contre son fessier. Circé ! Qu'elle était bien, ainsi prise en étau entre deux des plus fins spécimens du monde sorcier. Elle se retourna subitement et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds de façon à atteindre la bouche du géant qui lui maintenait la taille un instant plus tôt. Ses baisers étaient encore plus passionnés que ceux de Théo et elle se complaisait à le laisser prendre possession de sa cavité. Les mains de Théo avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine et malaxaient avec entrain et dextérité ses seins. Elle gémit en le sentant pincer les pointes de ses globes au travers de la gaze qui cachait ce qu'il convoitait. Elle sentit bientôt une troisième bouche sur sa personne et sut qu'Adrian s'était joint à ses amis.

- Ma déesse, dit-il avec révérence, laisse-nous combler chacun de tes désirs…

- Adrian…

- Laisse-nous goûter à ton nectar et partager avec toi notre essence, souffla-t-il en capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique chez ces hommes. _Ses _hommes à ce moment précis. Elle sentit Adrian dénouer la corde qui maintenait sa tenue de vestale et Théo l'en dévêtir, la laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements et noyée sous leurs regards appréciateurs et empreints de désir. Une vague de frissons la submergea, couvrant son corps pratiquement dénudé. Marcus l'allongea avec un égard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur la couche que Théo avait transfiguré du banc. Elle les regarda, ses cheveux auréolant son visage, se pencher un à un vers elle et prendre stratégiquement place autour de sa personne.

Adrian rendait hommage aux pieds de sa dulcinée, remontant graduellement, embrassant tendrement chaque parcelle de la chair qui se trouvait sur son chemin, se laissant guider par l'odeur qui se dégageait de son centre et qui l'appelait. Il luttait contre le parfum hespéridien qui le sommait de venir le goûter et de laisser ses papilles en tester la saveur. Ses canines s'allongèrent sous cet assaut et il les laissa effleurer la tendre peau qu'il explorait. Il voyait Marcus qui faisait de même sur le ventre offert et Théo s'occupant avec ardeur des rondeurs de sa poitrine, jouant de sa main sur l'un et de ses dents sur l'autre. Les soupirs qui s'échappaient des lèvres rebondies de celle qui seraient leur égale sous peu, résonnaient comme une douce mélodie. Une mélopée de sonorités qu'ils seraient seuls à connaître. Ils lui feraient oublier les quelques amants qui avaient eu l'honneur de partager sa couche auparavant…

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions en une seule fois. Chacune des parties de son corps étaient soumises au même traitement, à la même torture. Elle avait senti leurs canines dépasser leurs autres dents et savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle n'avait pas été graciée du titre de sorcière la plus brillante depuis Rowena elle-même pour rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui s'était occupée de leur dossier mais leur fréquent passage dans son département signifiait quelque chose. Ils avaient beau avoir été discrets, elle _savait_. Ils étaient des vampires et au vu de la situation, elle était certainement leur compagne. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand la bouche de Marcus reprit possession de la sienne, au moment même où la langue d'Adrian la taquinait par-dessus sa lingerie. Par Circé, pensa-t-elle, retire donc mes dessous ! Comme s'il l'avait entendue, l'offensant bout de tissu fut enlevé en même temps que Théo déchirait son soutien-gorge.

- Je t'en offrirai d'autres, amour… Je te couvrirai de tout ce que ton cœur désirera, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre un sein en bouche.

La langue d'Adrian faisait des merveilles et elle gémit son appréciation sans retenue. Ses doigts semblaient la lire aussi bien qu'un sculpteur travaillant sa matière de prédilection. Entrant sans difficulté en son centre et malaxant la chair qui les y emprisonnait, tâtant sans pudeur chaque recoin. Elle savait qu'elle allait venir sous peu, les actions couplées de ses amants l'emmenant toujours un peu plus près du Nirvana.

- Viens… Allez déesse, viens… Laisse-nous entendre la mélodie que sont tes cris de jouissance ! La pressa Adrian en quittant son intimité.

Elle le sentit presser le bourgeon qui surmontait son mont de vénus et elle se laissa submerger par l'onde de plaisir qui se déclencha en son centre. Elle en était à peine à mi-chemin quand les canines de ses amants transpercèrent sa peau. Marcus à la base de son cou, Théo sous son sein gauche et Adrien à la jonction d'une de ses cuisses et du reste de son corps. Son dos s'arqua et son fessier décolla du lit sous l'exquis supplice, la faisant crier avec abandon, se souciant peu de qui pouvait l'entendre. Elle retomba sous l'effort, savourant leurs caresses et leurs langues passant sur chacune des marques.

Marcus regarda l'expression de pur contentement de sa déesse et fut fier d'avoir aidé sa lionne à perdre pied avec la réalité. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un sort et vit ses compagnons faire de même avant de s'allonger à côté de la brunette qu'il allait sous peu posséder. Il était le plus large et c'était à lui que revenait l'honneur d'être accueillit dans sa douce féminité.

Théo prit Hermione, sa douce Hermione, dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Il admira le halo sauvage de sa chevelure et la positionna au-dessus de Marcus sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il savoura le soupir qu'elle exhala en s'empalant sur le membre gonflé de son ami et se positionna derrière elle. Il caressa tendrement sa croupe et glissa ses doigts là où Marcus et elle se rejoignaient, s'emparant de la cyprine qui s'était échappée afin de préparer l'étoile de son séant à le recevoir. Il remercia Marcus de la distraire par de lascifs coups de reins et Adrian de l'occuper avec tout autre chose.

- Prends-moi ma déesse, laisse-moi connaître la glorieuse sensation de ta bouche enveloppant ma verge. Je veux sentir ta langue autour de moi… L'empressa Adrian d'une voix rauque de désir. Prends-moi et dégustes-moi ma déesse…

Hermione avait l'impression d'être délicieusement décadente, de se découvrir un côté libertin avide de répondre à ce que susurrait Adrian. Les poussées de Marcus et les doigts de Théo la rendaient ivre de l'envie et du désir de satisfaire celui qui lui présentait sa masculinité. Elle commença par explorer la couronne qui surmontait le sexe de son amant, dégustant avec entrain la saveur musquée et salée qui s'en dégageait. Elle leva une main et empoigna la base de sa virilité afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Adrian était long, aussi long que Marcus était large. D'un coup de langue langoureux, elle caressa le membre palpitant et ouvrit la bouche afin d'accueillir en elle autant de lui qu'elle le pouvait. Ses gémissements l'excitaient au plus haut point, tout comme les coups de dents de Théo alors qu'il entrait doucement en elle. Ce déluge de sensations était presque trop pour elle…

Sentant l'attention de sa déesse se détourner de sa personne, Adrian se dégagea doucement et s'accroupit à son côté. Il replaça la main de sa lionne sur son sexe et la surmonta d'une des siennes afin de l'aider à effectuer des va-et-vient lascifs. De son autre main, il empoigna tendrement sa crinière et prit possession de sa bouche, savourant son propre goût sur ses lèvres.

Marcus avait face à lui une vision addictive. Leur sorcière, _sa_ sorcière, laissant au placard sa pudeur et se faisant prendre par ses trois amants à la fois. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissant quand il sentit Théo le rejoindre au travers de la fine paroi les séparant l'un de l'autre. Il vit Hermione perdre pied et Adrian s'occuper d'elle autrement. Ils étaient synchrones sur les besoins de leur compagne et il remercia Adrian d'un regard quand il remarqua que son ami avait laissé sa poitrine libre d'accès. Théo en avait profité et en avait pris un, celui auquel il aurait été difficile d'accéder avec Adrien qui était pratiquement devant. Il leva la main jusqu'au second et ne perdit pas de temps à en pincer et tortiller le sommet.

Théo était enserré par l'étau du rectum de son amour. Il y bougeait lentement, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et détournait son attention en s'occupant d'un des globes de chair. Il voyait la main de sa féline amante aller et venir sur Adrian et entendait leurs gémissements conjoints. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et qu'il ne serait pas le seul. Ils avaient attendus trois longues années mais leur patience avait payé ! Qu'il était doux de se mouvoir en elle, de se repaître de ses gémissements et autres cris de plaisir. Il porta sa main inoccupée jusqu'au clitoris de sa compagne et le pressa du majeur, effectuant de lents mouvements circulaires afin de l'aider à se laisser aller.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi… pleine et comblée. Les mains de ses amants étaient partout et la poussaient à partir en Avalon. La petite mort n'avait jamais été aussi attrayante et satisfaisante avec ses anciennes expériences. L'odeur qui se dégageait de leurs ébats était l'essence même de leur passion. Douce, ambrée et musquée, avec une pointe métallique. Cette odeur la rendait folle. Elle ondula du bassin afin de presser ses amants et accentua sa pression sur la masculinité d'Adrian. Elle ne voulait pas effectuer le voyage seule. Elle balança sa tête en arrière quand ils s'exécutèrent et que Théo se mit à jouer avec le bouton de chair qui l'enverrait sans difficulté de l'autre côté du miroir. Son orgasme fut brutal. Il la prit par surprise soudainement et elle se contracta autour des membres qui étaient en elle. Elle en fit de même avec Adrian et sentit son sexe palpiter et son sperme jaillir, éclaboussant son avant-bras et sa cuisse au passage. Elle se régala de leur jouissance mutuelle, les semences de ses deux autres amant de déversant en elle. Elle tomba, épuisée, sur Marcus qui lui embrassa la tempe pendant qu'Adrian lui caressait les cheveux et que Théo parsemait ses épaules de baisers. Elle était heureuse, comblée et savait qu'elle leur appartenait corps et âme pour la nuit et l'éternité qui suivrait…

- Mienne… Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Oui… Vôtre, leur répondit-elle.

* * *

**Bon... je crois qu'il fait chaud... Ce n'est que mon avis...  
**

**Merci à Shiroten d'être passée par là ^^**

**J'espère avoir réussi l'exercice sans virer dans le vulgaire. Alors miss, heureuse ?!**

**Bises**


End file.
